thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Tux Bowden
Tux Bowden is an original tribute made by Tehblakdeath. He belongs to the Aether tier, and was originally part of the Aegisbane tier. Please do not use him without explicit permission. Information Name: Tux Bowden District: 1 Gender: Male Age: 18 Occupation: Career prodigy Ultimate: Tux is the Ultimate Career. Alignment: Chaotic Evil Personality: Tux is considered to be a hellraiser. He enjoys wreaking havoc and being able to take dominance in a situation. He's very conniving and incredibly handsome, wooing citizens over with a small grin. He has three golden rules: Be polite, be efficient, and have a plan to kill everyone you meet. He abides to these rules uniquely, 24/7. Backstory: Tux was raised into a somewhat sheltered home, being hidden from the Hunger Games. His parents, two victors, didn't want to lose another child to the games. Tux would never learn about his brother that was reaped at 12, and entered to be mutilated on the second day. He lived very sheltered, lonesome, and had never seen or interacted with other children. One day, however, his parents decided to introduce the concept to him, given that Tux was 11, and was close to mandatory reaping attendance. Tux soon began to train both at home and in the academy for the day of his volunteering. He kept going at it, ensuring that he was skilled with most if not all weaponry, even things that wouldn't be in the games, such as guns, for there is always the remembrance of the Gun Games, otherwise known as the 43rd Annual Hunger Games, where a tribute was sponsored a firearm, and proceeded to kill every single remaining tribute, amounting for a total of 15 kills in the games. He began to realize that the games were what had brought him his amazing life. He found the footage of both of his parents winning, and started to re-watch them, alongside countless other tapes. He would record every single possible showing of a Hunger Games, and analyze the previous competitors. His theory was that if it was done before, it can be done again. After five years of training, he proposed volunteering to his parents. They deliberated for a while, but at the age of 17, they allowed him to volunteer. Except that he was too late, and before he knew it, another male had beaten him to the volunteer, and the glory. That kid would be brutally taken down by a mutt, bringing no glory back home. A year later, re-honed and re-shaped, Tux is more ready than ever for the games. Height: 6'2 Weight: 187 pounds Weapons: Tux uses just about anything at his disposal to kill with. Be it a rock, a whip, all the way to guns, swords, and high-power weapons, he can use it with effectiveness. Strengths: Tux's main strengths are his convincing demeanor and his weapon versatility. Weaknesses: Tux's main weaknesses are his lack of the ability to form close bonds with many people (although he can sure act one!) and his overall speed, being one of the slowest competitors in the games, if based on pure speed alone. Fears: Tux fears being betrayed by someone he thought he could trust, like his District partner. Reaping reaction: As the expected volunteer, Tux was praised and was admired on his journey up to the stage. Group Training: Tux will try and be respectful to all his fellow Careers. He'll help them with their weaknesses, and practice with them on their strengths. Individual Sessions in Training: Tux will slay literally everything he can find. If it can be cut, he will cut it. Interview Angle: Tux will talk about what he plans to be the outcome of these games, but will be casual about planning for his own victory. He will be very calculated with every word he says. For him, the worst case scenario for a still good victor would be his District partner/love interest (if one becomes present) winning. Anything else would be a disgrace to his District, and in his eyes, a failure on his part. Alliance: Tux is the Career leader, coming from District 1, which usually bestows the leader. This will be especially true if the 2 Pair and 4 Male are the recessive type, looking for a leader to follow. Token: Tux's token is a little activatable sound byte that plays https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ytCEuuW2_A this. He figures he may as well let a little comedy into a harsh environment. Mentor Advice: Tux, beat their shit. They'll see your prowess in the field...one way or another. Etymology and Inspiration Tux, coming from the District of luxury, has his first name originating from a tuxedo, a suit of luxury. Bowties are usually worn with tuxedos. Tux's main inspiration comes from the System of a Down song, 'Jet Pilot', which's chorus speaks of a "horse", in this case Tux, having their eyes trained on a "jet pilot", spotting the figurative reflection and seeing the world in a whole new light. Trivia *Tux's three golden rules mirror the Sniper's from Team Fortress 2. Hey, I had to reference something that isn't Overwatch! *Like all of my Career District tributes, Tux has lots of similarities with another Career District character. In his case, his overbearing, hellraising nature is foiled by the other potential Career leader of the group's calm, calculating nature, Sly Hawkus. Category:Tehblakdeath's Aegisbane Tier Category:Tehblakdeath Category:Tehblakdeath's Tributes Category:District 1 Category:18 year olds Category:Career Tribute Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Males